


Good Boy

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Object Insertion, Pet Play, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Trans Gavin Reed, just a little weird shit :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines isn’t so scary. Not when Gavin is a good boy, at least.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :)

Nines wasn’t so scary, if Gavin just got used to him. He was kind of nice, actually. Sure, he was tall, and had such dark, cold eyes. But he was nice too. He gave Gavin hugs, sang to him, read to him, and even let Gavin sleep in his bed. 

“Hello, Gavin.” Nines cooed as he slipped in through the doorway. When Gavin had first arrived, he might have tried to run. To slip past Nines, even if he was intimidating. 

Now, Gavin padded up to him, on all fours like he had been taught, and offered his throat in greeting. 

Nines stroked along it, rubbing right under Gavin’s chin before migrating to ruffle the thick hair on his head. Gavin let out a noise like a purr at that. 

“Have you been a good pet?” Nines asked. 

Gavin nodded (Speaking was frowned upon, especially from good pets) and butted his head against Nine’s hand. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” 

Gavin lived for those words. 

Nines continued into the kitchen, Gavin stumbling after him. He made dinner, feeding little scraps to Gavin along the way. Gavin ate all of them, even the vegetables. He even tried not to wrinkle his nose at them. 

Once dinner was prepared, Nines set a plate down on the floor for Gavin. Nines absentmindedly grabbed Gavin’s stomach as he ate. Gavin shivered at the way he watched him, even if he could only see him from the corner of his eye. 

“You might be coming along.” He murmured. “At the very least, you’re putting on some good weight. You’ll do great when your puppies finally come in.” He chuckled, squeezing Gavin’s belly once. 

Gavin huffed. He hated to admit it, but he hardly minded the way Nines touched him. It felt nice to finally have someone so invested in him. 

After dinner came quiet time. Usually, Gavin spent it curled around Nines’ legs as they watched a movie of some sorts together. That, or like today, Gavin got to sit in Nines’ lap. 

He let out a little noise of surprise as he was hoisted up, limbs flailing for a second before he was reseated on Nines. The android gave him a squeeze of reassurance. 

“Now, where did we leave off?” He hummed, flipping through the book he kept on the coffee table. Upon finding his place, he started reading. 

At first, Gavin tried to listen along, but he very quickly realized he didn’t understand half of the things being said. Instead, he settled into listening to the gentle hum of the Android’s voice as it lilted over him. He was almost too sleepy for his favorite nightly activity when Nines finally stopped. 

“You’ve been a very good boy.” He murmured quietly. 

Gavin nodded. 

“Good puppies get good rewards.”

Gavin nodded again. It made sense. Nines picked him up again, and this time he didn’t struggle. 

He was deposited on Nines’ bed, a clothed leg nudging his own legs open. Before Gavin could react, the knee pressed down on his groin, light then hard. Gavin whined. 

The knee stayed in place for just a moment before rubbing, up and down, right at his throbbing clit, and juicy, soaking folds. Denim burned against his sensitive skin. 

“Good pets are silent.” Nines warned, arranging Gavin’s hands so they rested above his head. One hand groped his tit, tweaking and pulling hard at the nipple. Gavin tried not to whine. 

Still, a sound slipped out. 

Nines frowned. Something told Gavin he wasn’t all that upset. 

He grabbed a brush from the bedside table, weighing it in his hand. “That was very naughty, sweetheart. I think you need to be punished.” 

Before Gavin could let slip any other words, involuntary or not, the brush slammed into his cunt. It hit right on the plump rise of his lips. Gavin bit down hard to keep from screaming. 

A few spanks, quick and succinct, followed after, targeting both his t-dick and the little flaps of where his inner labia poked through. Gavin tastes blood, salty and triumphant. 

Soft hands threaded through his hair. “What a good boy.” Nines cooed. In the next moment, the base of the brush forced itself into his cunt. 

Gavin winced. He didn’t make a noise besides a single choked breath. Nines purred. 

He fucked him with it quickly, no real malice behind the gesture. Gavin even got into it at the end, cumming with a breathy little moan that Nines didn’t even punish. 

He wouldn’t have minded if that had been the end. But it was time for the worst part of the best part, now. Something that always made Gavin squirm. 

He didn’t have to look up to known what the long object that Nines pulled from the drawer was. Or watch as he filled it from the bottles he kept in the mini fridge. The sickening squelch was enough information alone. 

Gavin gripped the blankets hard beneath his fingers, grunting as thick liquid entered his cunt. Even if it was the same place the brush had been moments earlier, he still despised it. 

He had never been more thankful than when Nines removed the syringe. 

“What a good boy.” Nines cooed, kissing his forehead. “You’ll look so pretty with these puppies growing in your belly.” He rubbed Gavin’s stomach for emphasis. 

Gavin wanted to be shooed to his own bed now that it was finished. Instead, Nines wrapped his arm around Gavin, pulling him closer. 

He chuckled at Gavin’s confusion. “I wouldn’t want to let my perfect pet sleep on the floor tonight. You’ve been such a good boy, after all.”

Yes, that was right, Gavin thought as he cuddle closer towards Nines. He really had been such a good boy. And Nines really wasn’t so scary when he was.


End file.
